


Join the Normany

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (ONE SHOT) A fun, raunchy and alternative take on how Kaidan rejoined the Normany after the Citadel Coup. Smut so not ideal for younger readers.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 28





	Join the Normany

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I thought of, enjoy!

The Air Lock door opened.

‘’You know what Major? Sometimes you can be a real ass, you know that right?’’ Shepard bellowed out.

Kaidan followed closely behind her.

‘Yeah, yeah I have heard it all before! I’m the bad guy.’ He responded sarcastically.

They made their way into the CIC, the eyes of the crew all on them.

Shepard carried on proceeding towards the galaxy map.

‘’Yes, you are the bad guy. You always have something to say’’

Kaidan’s mouth dropped in disbelief as he charged after her.

‘’Something to say? Are you kidding me Commander? You had a gun at the councillor, of course I was going to question you.’

Shepard stopped at the door of the elevator; the entire crew were watching. Joker had stumbled into the CIC to look at what was happening. Kaidan finally caught up with her.

‘’I expect you, of all people, Major, to believe my intentions.’’

Kaidan spoke slowly, almost in a mocking tone, ‘I, WAS, DOING, MY, JOB’’

Shepard’s eyebrows raised, ‘Oh and I’m not?’’

Kaidan sighed, ‘’That wasn’t what I was implying.’’

Shepard scrunched her face up, mockingly, ‘’Oh really? It wasn’t?’’

Traynor walked up to the pair.

‘’Is everything ok ma’am?’’

Shepard looked at Traynor, ‘’Yes, it is, thank you. The Major will be leaving now.’’

Shepard turned to the elevator and walked in.

‘’To hell I am!’’ Kaidan stormed after her.

The elevator doors closed, leaving silence on the deck. The crew all looked at one another. It was Joker who broke the silence.

‘’Well,’’ he cleared his throat, ‘’that was awkward.’’

The crew laughed.

‘’Who was that?’’ asked Westmoreland

Copeland piped up, ‘’Major Alenko, he is a Spectre’

Westmoreland’s eyebrows raised, ‘Oh! He is rather dashing isn’t he.’’

Traynor blushed, ‘’Yes he is’’

‘’Oh please, don’t you two start as well.’’ Joker rolled his eyes

‘’Should we um, should we go up there and check if everything is ok?’’ Hadley asked

‘’The Commander requested me to lock the door’’ Chimed EDI

Joker put his hand to his face, ‘’Oh god, not this again’’

……………………………………………………

‘’What do you want from me Kaidan?’ Shepard asked storming out of the elevator towards her cabin door.

‘’I don’t want anything from you Jess, I wanted to talk about what happened earlier today. It was kinda crazy.’’

Kaidan once again, chased after her. He stepped into the cabin before the doors closed.

‘’EDI, lock the door’ Shepard asked. Shepard turned around and sighed when she saw that Kaidan had snuck in.

They stood there, face to face. Kaidan then looked around the cabin, noticing the fish tank, the big bed and her desk. He suddenly smiled.

‘What?’ Shepard asked coldly.

Kaidan stepped closer to towards her. He put his hand on her lower back and pulled her into a hard kiss. He deepened the kiss immediately, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Shepard relaxed herself against his hand and as a result he pushed her up against the model cabinet. Her hands ran through his hair as his own hands began to explore the curves of her body.

‘’Kaidan…’’ She said breathlessly

He kissed her again, ‘’Yes?’’

There was no answer.

Their kiss became more heated, more passionate, Kaidan turned her so she was now perched on the edge of her desk. Kaidan broke the kiss to watch, as her hands began to undo his belt buckle. He looked back up at her and she gave him a devilish grin. That was all he needed.

Shepard undid her own belt buckle and pulled down her bottoms just enough to show her ass, she turned around and laid on desk.

Kaidan took in the sight of her, his hands ran over her toned ass and he couldn’t help but give it a hard slap. Shepard moaned.

Kaidan pulled his hard erection out of his tight pants and teasingly rubbed it against her.

Shepard groaned.

He thrusted hard into her, desperately. They both gasped out. Shepard turned her head to the side, so her cheek was on the cold metal desk. Kaidan’s hands ran down her back and finally rested on her hips as he continued to thrust into her from behind.

‘’oh shit, Kaidan, that feels….’’

‘’Good?’’ Kaidan managed between breaths

‘’Yes’’ Shepard replied breathlessly, ‘’don’t stop’’

Kaidan sped up his pace and thrusted harder into her.

‘’Jesus, I forgot how big you were’’ she cried out.

Kaidan closed his eyes at her words, spurring him on harder. Minutes of groaning and pleasured screams passed.

‘Jess, I can’t…’’

‘Me neither, I am so close’

Kaidan grabbed her hips hard with his hands and groaned as he thrusted her harder from behind.

Jess screamed out, ‘’Yes, that’s it, yes Kaidan, oh god’

Kaidan groaned as he spilled inside of her.

They stayed that way for a few moments, catching their breath before Kaidan slowly pulled himself out of her. Jess turned over and pulled her bottoms back on. She smiled at him and he rubbed his forearm against his head, wiping the sweat away.

He looked at her, ‘’What?’’ he smiled

Jess bit her lip, ‘’That was nice.’’

Kaidan laughed, ‘’Yeah, it was’’ he did up his belt buckle.

Jess scooted herself to the edge of the desk. Kaidan stood in between her legs and gently moved the loose hair behind her ear.

‘’Sorry I didn’t last long. It um, it’s been a while’ he said rather embarrassed.

Jess smiled back, ‘’Same for me too.’’ She paused. ‘’Why did you do that? Not that I mind, of course.’’

‘’The picture’’ he replied instantly.

Jess looked behind her and saw the photo of him on her desk. She turned back to him and looked deep into his dark eyes.

‘’I missed you’’ she said quietly.

Kaidan leant his head down and kissed her softly.

‘’I want you to join the Normandy’’

‘’I will go get my bags now’’ he replied against her lips.

She kissed him lovingly.

Kaidan smiled as he broke apart from her lips, he stepped back and looked around the room.

‘So, if I am staying here then where are you sleeping?’ he joked

Shepard let out a laugh, ‘’Go on wise guy, go get your things.’

………………………………………………

The elevator doors opened to the CIC. Kaidan walked out with confidence in his step. He walked past the crew, nodding as he did so. He left the Normandy through the airlock.

The crew all looked at each other.

‘’What just happened?’’ Westmoreland asked

‘Should we check on the Commander?’’ added Copeland

Traynor scratched her head, ‘’I don’t know?’’

‘’I bet they just did it’’ joked Hadley

Vega, who was now in the CIC, heard the conversation. ‘’What you guys going on about?’’

Hadley turned to the lieutenant, ‘’Major Alenko and the Commander were going out on each other earlier.’’

‘’Yeah well that is no surprise, should’ve seen them on Mars’’ Vega shrugged his shoulders.

‘Yeah but they went up to her room, locked the door and now the Major has just left with a spring in his step’’ Westmoreland added with a hint of cheekiness.

Traynor giggled, ‘’You don’t think? Do you?’’

Vega grimaced, ‘’The Major and the Commander?’’

Joker appeared in the CIC again, never one to miss out of gossip, ‘’OH, big time Vega.’’

Vega’s jaw dropped, ‘Oh wow, wait, they were fighting, went upstairs and then he left?’’

Hadley nodded

‘That doesn’t mean anything’’ said Vega.

The elevator doors opened, Commander Shepard confidently walked into the CIC and cleared her throat. ‘’I have an announcement to you all. Major Alenko will be joining the Normandy from today. He will be assisting us with our cause. If any of you have any questions about this, then I will be down in the mess hall.’’ She nodded and made her way back into the elevator.

When the doors closed, the crew screamed out laughing.

‘’Holy Shit!!!’’ laughed Hadley

‘’They did it, they actually just fucked each other.’’ Westmoreland added in amazement and laughter.

‘’Wow Lola’ Vega muttered under his breath

Joker rubbed his hand over his brow and sighed ‘’Great, this again.’’


End file.
